Not just a typical thing
by haylenrae
Summary: Jay and Erin have always been close friends, but for them, it's not just a typical thing.
1. Chapter 1

Someone once said; if you fight like a married couple, talk like best friends, flirt like lovers, and protect each other like siblings, you were meant to be. This is an understatement for Erin Lindsay and Jay Halstead. They are soul mates. There is just certain people in life that you connect with more than others and it's not just a typical thing; they just understand each other perfectly.

Jay and Erin go out often. Not in a romantic way, as per Voights wish, but to others they are deemed as a couple. By the way the corners or Jays mouth curve when he catches a glimpse of Erin while she's not looking, and all he can think of is "She's so beautiful without even trying" or how Erin genuinely laughs at his corny jokes and lopsided grin thinking how she got so lucky to have him as a best friend.

They don't always indulge in the luxury of going out for dinner, usually it's just take out Chinese or Lou Malnatis' pizza on Erin's couch. Instead, they went out to their go to place; The Purple Pig. Chicago's best Mediterranean food, walking distance to Navy Pier. They talk about their latest case and their plans for the holidays. Erin always goes to Voights, and will be joined by Justin and Olive and their unborn son. Jay would head over to his parents to see his two sisters and his nieces and nephews. He thought about Erin at Voights for Christmas and it brought a smile to his face, imagining a younger Erin and a much younger Voight, Justin and his wife all together. Erin deserved a family and he was thankful that Voight opened his home to her, because without him he wouldn't be sitting here with his best friend.

Dinner came to an end much too soon. At only 8:30, they strode about Chicago, huddled for some warmth was they walked towards the direction of Navy Pier

"When I was a kid, my parents would take me here for my birthday. It was the only time we ever really came into the city and I used to think of it as the most magical place. It was always just so alive at night and as a kid this was better than going to a Chuck E Cheeses" Jay chuckled at the memory.

"You know, as long as I've lived in Chicago, I've never been here. I mean we came for a case once but..." Erin said, which stopped Jay right in his tracks. Erin turned to him. "What?"

Jay smiled sadly. He thought back to the night of her reunion when she spilled her childhood out to him. When she told him what she had been through. She never had the chance to be a kid, she was too busy trying fight for herself. Tonight he was going to change that.

"Well then you're in for a treat." He grinned slyly, getting a laugh from Erin.

They had made it to the park where it was decked out in Christmas decorations and Christmas music softly played throughout the park. They made their way through the crowd waiting to meet Santa, to get some of the games and rides. Jay caught sight of a large, stuffed bear holding a plush heart that said "Love" on it. He immediately knew he wanted Erin to have it to remember here first time at Navy Pier. He grabbed her hand, guiding her to the ring toss game.

"As a kid I used to hate this game, but now that I'm a little taller maybe I can win you something." Jay said as the man behind the counter handed him 3 large rings.

"Yeah, okay. Good luck with that." Jay took this as a challenge, her doubting he could do it. It brought him back to when they had to get re-certified and they turned it into a bet. "Just watch and learn, Erin."

And just like that the first ring flew and landed over the glass bottle, creating a loud clink noise. Jay smiled to himself as he threw another, which landed over another bottle. He needed one more to get that stuffed bear, and as he let go of the third ring it landed on the bottle perfectly. The man behind the counter handed Jay the bear.

He turned to a face Erin, "This is for you." He smiled and looked down at her. She let out a laugh as she took hold of the stuffed bear. She looked up at him, her eyes mirroring the strings of lights laid above them. She softly let out a "Thank you."

They strode together in a comfortable silence throughout the park, taking in the aroma of cinnamon and holiday spirit. Jay looked down at Erin and saw she was looking down at her feet. He grabbed ahold of her hand causing her to lift her gaze to meet his eyes. She didn't say anything; but smiled and they kept on walking.

They stopped in front of the famous Ferris wheel. Erin had a fear of heights, but she didn't tell Jay as they boarded their cart, she just gripped his hand tighter. As the ride began to move her breath hitched in her throat. Jay instinctively moved his arm around her tiny body. She looked up at him and realized she had no reason to be afraid, she felt safe with Jays arm protectively around her. She let out a breath she had been holding and sunk into Jays hold.

Erin was in awe of the view they had from the top of the Ferris wheel- she had never viewed the city from this vantage point before. Jay broke her from her thoughts, not directly talking to her, but just adding some words to the silence.

"Beautiful" he said, taking it all in. She looked up at him, then averting her gaze back to the city "Yeah, it really is." He laughed softly to himself, smiling and meeting his gaze with Erin's. He took a moment to look at her. I mean really look at her. He had her face memorized; from the curves of her smile to the crinkle of her nose when she laughed. After a moment he brought his hand to her face to move a stray strand of hair behind her ear and whispered, "I was talking about you."

She thought her heart stopped. There he was. The guy she knew would do anything for her and knew she'd do the same for him, staring into her eyes at the top of the world. And for this moment, time had stopped. She let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding and smiled. This was her best friend.

"I mean it, Erin. You are beautiful." He said, stroking his hand over her blushing cheek. She still didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say that wouldn't ruin the moment. The truth is she didn't have to say anything, Jay gave her all the words and breath she needed when he lifted her chin up and rested his forehead on hers. Her breath got caught in her throat again as his lips were barely touching hers. Her lips burning with desire and lust. He muttered "beautiful" under his breath as he closed the remaining space between them.

Erin was tense at first, but quickly got into Jays rhythm. The kiss was passionate, but sweet. Rough, but gentle. Everything and more, exceeding all her expectations. It was the kind of kiss that left you wanting more.

The ride came to a stop and they exited their cart and walked back onto the pier. They both had a goofy smile plastered on their faces as they walked, going nowhere in particular. Just savoring their time together.

**A/N: This was my first story ever so leave reviews telling me how I can make it better. Not sure if this'll continue but we'll see.**

**I also live in Chicago so I'm going to try to make it as real as possible, except I haven't been to Navy Pier in like 7 years and have no clue if there actually is a ring toss but who cares. Okay that's enough.**

**Leave comments leaving suggestions! Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

The night was still fairly young so the pair made their way to Erins apartment. Jay had always loved her place. It was neat, clean, modern, and homey. It had a great view of the city they vowed to protect. Right next to Michigan Avenue. A close enough distance from Soilder field, just in case you wanted to see the Bears lose in person. Erin always preferred to watch the game on he couch snuggled into Jays side.

They made it to her complex. Jay following close behind Erin as they made their way up to the third floor. Upon entering her apartment, shoes were being shedded and jackets were taken off as the warmth propelled through their bodies. It had been a fairly cold night in Chicago. Although it hadnt snowed much this winter, and they've been dodging polar vortexes, they'd be lying if they said the cold wind didn't slap their faces and caused their teeth to chatter.

Erin grabbed ahold of the stuffed bear Jay had won her and placed it on her bed. The bear was half her size and she smiled at the thought of having a reminder of Jay in her bed with her every night she went to sleep. She was disturbed from her thoughts when she heard Jay call out from the living room.

"Okay, it's either Safe Haven or...wait. They set a house on fire in this. Let's watch this." Jay said as he read the back of the DVDS case.

Erin smiled from across the room as she made her way to the couch. " I know you want to watch that because of the love story. Don't lie to yourself, Jay."

"Maybe it's because Josh Duhmel is so dreamy. Oh look. Single dad with two kids. Swoon." Jay joked as he plopped the disk into the player and met Erin on the couch. She immediatly placed her toes underneath Jays thighs. He loved these little quirks. Her toes were always cold.

The movie began with intense domestic violence scenes that caused Erin to freeze. It brought her back to her times on the street with Charlie. Jay felt Erin tense up and gave her a reassuring squeeze to her knee. He always knew what to do to make her feel better. She maneuvered her way over to him and cuddled into his chest, slightly gripping his tshirt as he gently stoked her arms and played with her hair. This is every girls weakness, and Erin was a puddle in Jays arms. They carried out the movie in comfortable silence as Erin was drifting off. It was only 11:30 but they had a long week. Jay switched the TV off and softly carried Erin to her bedroom. She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. Her soft breaths caused shivers to go down Jays spine and made the hair on the back of his neck stand straight.

He placed her on her bed, pulling the covers over her as she gently stirred. He just looked at her admiring how peaceful she looked. Tonight he had seen a different side of Erin Lindsay. A softer. More vulnerable. The real Erin. He knew he shouldn't be staring but he couldn't help it. He placed a kiss ontop of Erins head.

"Goodnight, Erin." He said then turning on his heels to leave he felt Erins grip on his hand.

He heard a soft, barely audible "Don't go." She said as she scooted over and patted the space next to her.

He climbed into bed next to her when she lifted her head to look at him. She leaned in closer and gently placed a soft, feathered kiss onto his lips.

"Goodnight, Jay" she said moving back to her position sprawled out on his chest.

Jay thought to himself, "Yeah, it really was."

**A/N: this is sort of a continuation of Chapter 1 just uploaded as a second chapter. The next chapter will be longer**.** Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

Erin woke up to an empty bed and heavy heart. She and Jay hadn't talked about the kiss at Navy Pier and if It meant anything. To her, it meant more than she'd ever let out. She hadn't even remembered kissing him goodnight last night. She reluctantly pulled herself out of bed and made her way to her kitchen where she was greeted to a half-naked Jay cooking breakfast.

"Morning sleepy." Jay said, sipping his coffee. He handed Erin a cup that she gratefully took.

"Thanks." She said before taking a sip. "I woke up and thought you left.." She had a sad smile on her face looking down at her feet.

Jay turned off the stove and turned to face Erin. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "If a pretty girl asks you to stay the night, you stay the night." He said with a sly smile on his face. "I'd never leave you in the middle of the night, Erin. " He rubbed his hands up and down her arms causing her to tremble benethe his touch.

"I'm glad you stayed." Erin said as she took a hold of his hands as they made their way down to meet hers. "And who knew you could cook." She laughed, making her way to the stove to steal a piece of bacon.

"I'm a man of many talents, Erin Lindsay. You'll just have to stick around long enough to figure them all out." He said matter of factly.

"I plan on it." Erin smiled at the very thought of waking up to this every morning. Greeted by this handsome man making breakfast in his boxers. She wanted to know everything about this man, well, the things she didn't already know. She wanted to know about his childhood. What his parents were like and if he was a geek In high school or his in shop class. She wanted to know his favorite songs and the memories tied to them. And above all, she wanted to know why he seemingly chose her over everyone else.

Across from the table, Jay was doing the same thing. While sitting silently eating breakfast, he thought about Erin. He wanted to know the story behind her eyes. He wanted to know if she believed in magic; because that's what he felt when they kissed last night. He wanted to be that guy that gave her everything she never had. He visibly cringed at the though of a younger, lost Erin fighting to survive on her own. He was internally grateful for Hank Voight for all that he's done for her. He knows he's a big part of her life and has helped shaped Erin to the woman she is today, but he was ready to show them both that he's worth her while. That he's risk his life in a heartbeat for her. And that he'd circle the moon and back for her.

They sat there, lost in their own thoughts. Oblivious to the fact that they were thinking about each other. Erin bit her lip as she though back to something Hank once told her when she was younger and hasn't been needed to be heard until this moment in her life.

_"Follow your heart kid. That's the best advice I could ever give you. If you can't go a day without thinking about it, and it makes you ache. Go for it. Even if it breaks the rules. Because whatever it is, you must care a whole lot about."_

Erin smiled at the memory. While taking a sip of orange juice she looked over at Jay who was staring blankly into space.

Jay thought back to his grandfather. He and his grandmother have been married for 50 years and were still going strong. All relationships in his family have lasted longer than anyone he ever knew. His parents for 32 years, his older sister, who recently got married in May of 2011, and his younger sister just got engaged. And that left Jay. The only son. Jay knew if anyone were to screw up the family marriage cycle, that it'd be him. And that's why he and Allie wouldn't ever work out. And he didn't want to screw things up with Erin. He had only brought one girl home in the past and that was Allie. His grandfather took him aside and said

_"Look son, you keep trying. That girl is out there. I'm sure of it. And when you're sure as hell that you've found the one, you bring her here. And you tell me why she's the one and for an exchange," He pulled out a tiny black velvet box that held his grandmothers engagement ring, "for this. I was without a doubt sure that your grandmother was the one. And here we are. 50 years later. Now you'll get the chance to give this ring to the special girl in your life once you find her."_

That's when Jay knew him and Allie couldn't be more than booty calls when she was in town. As he gulped down the rest of his drink he looked over at Erin who was smiling ear to ear with her knees pulled to her chest.

"What are you so smiley about?" Jay smiled out. Her smile was contagious. And those dimples killed him.

"Oh nothing." She smiled as she took both of their plates and made her way over to the sink. "I could ask you the same thing."

And with that, Jay got up and met her at the sink. He placed his hip on the counter to face her as she mimicked his movements. Only a few inches away. Jay was the first to speak. "Just thinking about the future is all."

"Me too." Erin couldn't help but try to suppress a silly grin as she looked down at the sink. Jay noticed her smiling and took some water and flicked it at her, causing her to laugh. God he loved that laugh.

"Hey!" She yelled in between laughs. She grabbed an empty glass from the sink and filled it with water and dumped it on him.

"Oh you're so on." Was all he said and that caused Erin to let out a squeal and book it out of the kitchen. Jay chased her around her apartment until he cornered her in her bedroom. Grabbing a hold of her wrists he spun her around to lay on her bed. He began to tickle her. The sounds of er uncontrollable laughter only egged him on to continue.

"Okay! Okay! You win!" Erin mangaged to get out inbetween laughs.

"What? What was that? I didn't quite catch that, Erin. Could you repeat that?" Jay teased. He just wanted to hear her say it again because it was adorable the first time.

"You. Win." She got out as she regained her breath. It almost was inaudible. Jay was still perched over her with his hands pinning her arms above her head. Her breathing didn't quite slow down as she looked at Jays glistening wet, hard body over hers. He couldn't help but look at the beautiful woman under him only wearing a slightly wet tshirt. He removed his grip on her hands. She stil stayed laying down, she lifted her head to meet his gaze and pulled him down on top of her. Crashing his lips sloppily on to hers. When they came up for breath their foreheads stay touching.

"You win." Erin whispered into his mouth.

"I'm already a winner, Erin Lindsay."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey! I've been updating rather quick. I'm on winter break and have a lot of time on my hands to write so you can expect an update at least once a day or more depending on how much free time I have. This was partially written at a restruant in Wicker Park called Mott St. And also partially written while babysiting. Without further ado, chapter 4!

They've been at it for months. And they got really good at it, the whole sneaking around dating thing. If you asked both of them, they'd say it was hot, but exhausting. Jay had a hard time keeping his hands off of Erin at work (pun intended.) And Erin caught her self checking Jay out various times of the day. Sending him text messages telling him to meet her in different supply closets and making out in her car while out on the job. Things would be so heated and sloppy at work, and at home it would be passionate and sensual.

Erin was having a tough time balancing a relationship with Jay and spending time with Voight. On multiple accounts Voight would ask Erin to stop by for a drink or Sunday dinner. And each time, like any questioning father, he would ask if she was in any serious relationship. She felt bad lying to him, but she knew if she were to tell him he'd castrate Jay in a heartbeat. Her and Jay wanted to wait to let anyone know about them. Although, most of the unit was catching on quick when they would leave Molly's together or catch them after what could've been an awkward situation at the district. They were just glad that Ruzek was pretty much oblivious because he has a big mouth.

Jay's younger sister, Taylor, got engaged last summer and her wedding was this month. Taylor had RSVP'd Jay as "Guest, plus one," assuming he would bring a date. Jay had been reluctant to ask Erin, assuming it was to early for her to meet his entire family. But to his luck, she found the invitation Jay had tucked away underneath a growing pile of mail on his coffee table.

She quizzically looked at the invitation, "Who's Taylor? An ex-girlfriend?" She was genuinely curious. And also curious to why he hasn't told her about it since the date was next week.

"Uhh," he laughed and grabbed the invitation. "It's my sister actually. She's getting married next week."

"I can see that." Erin laughed halfheartedly. "Are you going?"

"To be honest I completely forgot about it. I've been distracted by this girl at work." Jay winked in Erins direction. He walked over to her, who was sitting on the countertop. He stood with his arms extended out holding her waist.

"Oh yeah? Tell me more." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and placed peppered kisses along his jaw line.

"Well, she makes it really hard to work around her. She's got this infectious smile and has an adorable laugh. And her eyes. I can get lost in them." Jay said smiling as he kissed her neck.

Erin shifted her neck to give Jay better access."Mmm. She sounds great."

Jay lifted his gaze to Erins eyes as he caressed her hair. "And I'd really like for her to come with me to the wedding." He looked directly into her eyes and gave his signature smirk. God that look killed her.

"You mean, I get to spend a weekend with you, free alcohol, and we don't have to hide our relationship from anyone?" Erin beamed at the realization that for an entire weekend they could be boyfriend and girlfriend. No hiding. No pretending.

"Yep. I want to show you off to my whole family." Jay said smiling ear to ear.

"And I get to meet your family." Erin said, her face glowing.

Jay didn't know what he was worried about, Erin loved the idea of meeting his family. That's why he was reluctant to invite her, thinking that maybe she would think it was too early and she would get freaked out or something.

Truth is, Jays parents have wanted to meet Erin for some time now. Ever since he'd been promoted to Intelligence he raved about his partner to his family.

_"So Jay, how's it up with the big dogs?" Jays mother questioned. He had been with Intelligence for about a month and this was his first time visiting since the promotion._

_"It's amazing. I feel like I fit in great there." Jay smiled while savoring each bite of his mothers cooking. He had gotten used to take out that he forgot what a home cooked meal was like. "My partners great too. Erin, is her name." The name "Erin" came off to his parents as "Aaron."_

_"And what is he like?" His father asked. _

_"Uh, she. Actually. She's hands down one of the best cops I've ever worked with. The other day, she took down a guy twice her size. She's tiny, but suprisingly powerful." He laughed at the thought of this tiny woman tackling down a 200 pound man. "She's not hard on the eyes either. But a girl like that's gotta have a boyfriend." He shook his head and dove back into his meal. _

_"Well she sounds amazing. You should bring her around soon so we can meet the girl who keeps our boy in line." His mother said, placing her hand on his._

_"Sounds like you've got a crush on her." Jays father said, looking at his only son. _

_"Hah, yeah. Something like that." Jay said, smiling._

It was the weekend of the wedding and Jay and Erin were packing up Jays car, ready to drive to Skokie, where Jay grew up. The wedding was being held in a church in Evanston, and the reception was at a nice hotel overlooking Lake Michigan with a view of Chicago in the distance.

The drive wasn't too long and Erin didn't complain of Jay diving since she didn't know where she was going. Erin couldn't help but feel a little nervous about meeting Jays family. To be honest, she's never met a boyfriends family and she was worried that she would make a fool out of herself.

"I can hear you thinking over there." Jay said without taking his eyes off the road. During this time of day on a Friday, the roads were fairly empty, but the last place you wanted to be was I-94 with construction going on and people driving like idiots. He instinctively grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. "They're going to love you, you know."

Before they knew it, they were pulling up the driveway to Jays parents house. It was a little after 10pm so he just let himself in not knowing if anyone was awake. To his suprise, everyone was still awake awaiting their arrival. Sitting in the kitchen was Jays mom and dad, his older sister Cassie and her husband Daniel. Their two kids, Jacob and Matthew were asleep already.

"Jay! You made it in one piece!" His sister soft-yelled from the kitchen, not wanting to wake the kids up.

Jay grabbed Erins hand leading them into the kitchen. "So this is where Jay grew up.".

Jay laughed. "Guys," he pulled Erin into his side. "This is Erin. Erin, this is my mom, Laura. My dad, Mike. My sister Cassie and her husband Daniel."

"Oh! Erin, your partner?" His mother asked, waving her finger between the pair.

"Partner, and girlfriend." He said, rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

"It's really nice to meet you all." She turned to Jays parents. "You have a lovely home."

Jays mothers smile was ear to ear. "You two make a beautiful couple." This made Erin smile. It was nice to be recognized as a couple. Something that they haven't heard from anyone else other than themselves.

Jay had made a non-verbal communication with his father. He had given him the slow nod of approval. Knowing that his parents liked Erin just made him fall even harder for her.

Erin turned to face Jay and he automatically knew she was ready for bed due to the look on her face. "Alright guys, it's been a long week and I think we're gonna crash." Jay said pointing his thumb behind him, gesturing towards the stairs.

"Well alright, sweetie. We were all going to go out for breakfast at Annie's at 8 if the two of you are up for it." Jays mother asked the pair.

Erin looked up to Jay, and then to his mother. "Yeah, that sounds nice."

"Alright, well goodnight you two." His mother beamed.

"Night guys" Jay gestured towards the group, his arm still draped around Eris tiny frame. She looked back and smiled at the group.

Jay grabbed their bags that they left at the foot of the stairs and made their way up to his old bedroom. He got him and Erin situated for the night and went to the hallway to grab some extra blankets and towels for the morning, where he was met by Cassie.

"You did good, baby brother. She's cute." She said in a congratulatory tone, squeezing his shoulder.

"Yeah, she's amazing." Jay smiled. "How are the kids?" Cassie's twins. They were about 9 months old.

"They're a handful, I'll tell you that much. They've missed their Uncle Jay though." Cassie lived further into the Chicagoland suburbs in Plainfield. With Jays hectic schedule and her with the twins it was hard to check in.

"Huh, well then they take after their mother." He joked as she playfully smacked his shoulder.

"And with that, goodnight, Jay." She said as she walked into her bedroom.

Jay walked back into his room, seeing Erin already laying in bed dozing off. He climbed in next to her, and right away she nuzzled into his side. He placed an arm over her, stroking her hair slightly. Her breathing evened out and with that she was asleep. Jay placed a soft kiss ontop of her head and settled in for the night.


End file.
